Field
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a control method of a fuel cell system.
Related Art
A polymer electrolyte fuel cell, hereinafter simply called a “fuel cell”, discharges a large amount of moisture that is generated internally as a result of a power generation reaction. Regarding to a fuel cell system, various technologies for preventing a decline in the starting performance of the fuel cell system due to freezing of moisture remaining in the fuel cell system in a low-temperature environment, such as below ice point, are proposed as disclosed in JP2010-282823A for example.